


The Life and Lies of Minerva McGonagall

by tr33hugg3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Romance, Slow Burn, Tutoring, War with Grindelwald, Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr33hugg3r/pseuds/tr33hugg3r
Summary: As part of an agreement with Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, a fifth year at Hogwarts, agrees to tutor Rolanda Hooch, a Ravenclaw Quidditch star that hates academics. In return, Dumbledore agrees to mentor Minerva in transfiguration. Follow as Minerva navigates her last years of Hogwarts.WARNINGS: Not entirely canon, f/fAlso, this is my first story, so maybe some etiquette/technical problems. If so, please let me know! :)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a really short chapter, but I had a lot of trouble starting this story, even though it's been in my head for years. It is also a little AU. I don't think it goes against anything explicitly stated in the books, but it does go against things JKR has said about characters in interviews or on Pottermore... kinda one of the points of fan fiction though, I just thought I would include it as a warning just in case it bothered anyone.
> 
> Also, this story currently has a rating of teen, but as the story progresses, the rating may change. I will try to provide warnings at the beginning of any chapters.

Minerva was in Professor Dumbledore’s office. It was the tail end of his office hours, but he didn’t seem in any rush to leave. Minerva had first asked Dumbledore about a transfiguration theory she had been talking to a sixth year about the other day. 

As Dumbledore was explaining the theory to her, Minerva found her mind wandering. She hadn’t actually come for a transfiguration lecture. No, had asked her question in an attempt to procrastinate. Minerva was in Dumbledore’s office to ask him if he would tutor her in an independent extra study.

Minerva wanted to get a transfiguration apprenticeship after Hogwarts, but apprenticeships were quite competitive, and her resume would have to be superb if she was to get one with any notable wizard. 

So, in part to improve upon her resume, and in part because she really was genuinely interested, she had concluded that the best course of action would be to pursue some sort of independent study with Professor Dumbledore, the transfiguration professor. 

Minerva felt awkward asking Dumbledore for such a big favor, but she decided it was rather necessary. And she was just asking. He could always say no. She didn’t think he would refuse though. Dumbledore was a kind, devoted professor who Minerva had always gotten along well with. On the other hand, Minerva knew that Dumbledore was involved in the war efforts against Grindelwald, and didn’t know if that would take up too much of his time.

Deciding that she had been overthinking things far too much, and just needed to voice her question, Minerva spoke, “Professor Dumbledore, I actually came to ask you a different question as well. I was wondering if you would be willing to work with me on an independent study. I would really like to get a transfiguration apprenticeship after Hogwarts, and I heard that an independent studies is one of the best ways to stand out.”

“Hmmm,” Dumbledore responded. “I will help you if you in turn tutor Ms. Hooch. I’m not sure if you are aware, but she has always struggled with school - mainly the theory — but at this point, I am afraid she would need help catching up both on practical and theoretical aspects of many subjects.”

If he wasn’t going to agree immediately, Minerva thought he would hastily say no. What she had not expected was a bargain. Minerva blanched. Rolanda Hooch was an obnoxious Ravenclaw quidditch star in Minerva’s year. Why she was in Ravenclaw was a mystery to Minerva, as the girl didn’t seem to care about school at all. 

“Okay Professor, thank you for the opportunity,” Minerva replied, swallowing her misgivings. Even if it wasn’t what Minerva had been expecting, she knew the exchange was a fair one for Dumbledore to request, and she did really want the extra attention. 

Minerva suspected that she would be spending more of her time tutoring Hooch than Dumbledore would be spending with her. But Minerva reasoned that her time was much less valuable than a Hogwarts professor. Especially one so involved in the war. 

“Fantastic!” Dumbledore replied. “If it is alright with you, please meet Ms. Hooch tomorrow at 4pm in the library for you first lesson. No need to worry about contacting her. I will inform her of the time and place tomorrow. And for us, would this time” he checked a clock “every Thursday from, say, 7pm-8pm work?”

Minerva nodded. “Yes. Thank you Professor, and erm, see you in class tomorrow”

Dumbledore smiled and nodded “have a nice night.”

Minerva got up, and left Dumbledore’s office. After a moment of thought, she decidedly trudged back to the Gryffindor common room, as it was almost curfew.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Poppy chat. Minerva prepares to tutor Rolanda Hooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While still extremely short, this chapter is at least slightly longer than the last one.

The next day, after classes ended, Minerva hesitated. It was a beautiful fall day, and the weather was going to get cold quite soon. Normally on days like these, especially Fridays like these, she and Poppy would go for a walk around the castle.

Poppy Pomfrey was Minerva’s best friend. Minerva suspected that they were so close because they really were the only truly studious and academically ambitious Gryffindors in their year. 

They were walking down the hall, away from transfiguration, their last class of the day.  
Poppy stopped walking for a moment, pausing to properly think. Minerva was forced to stop as well, waiting for her friend. 

Then Poppy shook her head and laughed. “Well, good luck. I don’t envy you. I’m glad Madam Selwyn said I could work at the infirmary without any sort of payment plan.” Poppy scrunched her nose.

“Yeah well,” Minerva replied. She paused to think, then continued, wanting to defend her favorite teacher, as well as the excitement she had expressed earlier when she’d first told Poppy of the agreement she’s made with Dumbledore. “But you're just doing Selwyn’s dirty work. It isn’t like I’m going to be grading Dumbledore’s first year papers for him. He is actually going to be teaching me the whole time.”

Poppy shrugged. “Should we go outside now?” She asked. 

Minerva was a bit annoyed that Poppy hadn’t responded to what Minerva’s argument, but decided to take that to mean that Poppy didn’t have a good reply, and just didn’t want to admit it. 

Instead of pushing the issue, Minerva decided to answer Poppy’s question. Minerva sighed. “Can’t, I’m going to the library. I want to start on this weekend’s homework before I meet with Hooch. So I’ll be able to properly help her. 

“Oh fine,” Poppy grumbled, “guess I’ll see you later tonight. Have fun.” 

The last part was said playfully, as though she knew that Minerva would spend the next few hours miserable. Minerva indignantly promised herself that she would greatly enjoy her time in the library. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Minerva got to the library, it was fairly empty. Which made sense. It usually was on a Friday. Well, Minerva thought, she would just have more seating options then.

In the end, she settled on a long table near a window. Sitting down, she took out her books, parchment, and a quill. She thought about what subject she wanted to start with, and decided upon potions. 

Minerva struggled most with potions and Ancient Runes, but she was fairly certain that Hooch didn’t take Ancient Runes. Potions it was then. She sighed. Potions it was then. At least this way she was forced not to procrastinate, Minerva reminded herself as she looked out at the sunny sky and autumn leaves. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Minerva turned around as she heard a commotion, looking up to see Hooch half running, half walking through the library doors. 

Minerva had never liked Hooch. The Ravenclaw was rude, conceited, and, at least academically, quite lazy. To Minerva, Hooch’s lateness — for it was already ten past 4 —was a clear demonstration of disrespect, and solidified her previous feelings about the girl. 

Minerva rolled the parchment she had been working on up, tidying up in an attempt to prepare to work on whatever the other girl would need help with.

Hooch scanned the room. When her eyes landed on Minerva, she made her way to her classmate, sliding into the chair next to Minerva.

“Sorry I’m late Minerva. I guess I didn’t realize how little time there is between our last class and four. Thought I had more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to continue posting at least once a week, but we'll see. :)


	3. People Might Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva hears gossip about Rolanda's sexuality, and Poppy confronts Minerva about her own preferences. Minerva continues tutoring a charming Rolanda

“Sorry I’m late Minerva. I guess I didn’t realize how little time there is between our last class and four. Thought I had more time.”

Minerva was startled. She hadn’t expected Hooch to use her first name. In the five years they had been at Hogwarts, they had only spoken a few times. Minerva was a bit offended. It felt rude.

Minerva turned to look at the girl next to her, sitting up straighter. “It’s fine. I was just doing some homework,” she replied politely, even though she was still a bit annoyed.

“Well, what are we starting with?” Rolanda asked.

Minerva frowned. She had expected Hooch to say what she wanted to work on. This was for her after all. “Well, I’m not really sure what specifically you need help with. I kind of thought you would tell me what you needed help with.”

Rolanda laughed. “I’d say everything,” she replied. “Albus talked to me this summer. He’s worried I won’t pass my O.W.L’s, but he didn’t — still doesn’t — have the time to help me. He said I would need tutoring three or four days a week if I wanted to pass my O.W.L’s. Which I do. Even if I’m not so happy about the time required.” 

Minerva thought it was a bit odd that Hooch was talking to Dumbledore over the summer — he wasn’t even her head of house. “Do you use you call everyone by their first name?” Minerva blurted out instead. 

Rolanda was still smiling. “Not everyone. No. Albus is my second cousin. Our parents were close, so we’ve spent a lot of time together. I call him ‘Professor Dumbledore’ in class, but it is weird.” Rolanda made air quotes as she said ‘Professor Dumbledore’.

Minerva nodded, not saying anything, but thought about how unfair this was. Hooch only had this sort of bail out after years of being lazy because she had family that worked at Hogwarts to help her find the support she needed. If anyone without connections had slacked off the way Rolanda had, they would fail their O.W.L’s and be out of luck, left to be kicked out of Hogwarts. Or maybe they would be allowed to repeat the year. Minerva realized she didn’t actually know what happened if someone failed all or most of their finals.

“Erm, maybe we should start with charms, since we have that test next week,” Rolanda said, breaking the awkward silence that Minerva had let form when she hadn’t responded to Hooch before.

“Right,” Minerva said a bit coldly, taking out her charms textbook, as well as her class notes. 

As they worked, it became clear that Hooch — Rolanda, Minerva decided she’d use the girl’s first name, it felt rather stuffy of her to use her last name while Rolanda kept calling her Minerva — was more behind than Minerva had originally assumed. Minerva wondered how Rolanda had possibly passed the end of year exams last year. When Minerva asked as much, Rolanda shrugged.

“I may be really behind, but I’m not dumb. It’s easy to fake it for awhile when you know what things are based on. But then after awhile, I got too lost to even fake it. Last year, I did almost fail my exams. That’s why Albus was worried enough to ask you to tutor me.”

In any case, because Rolanda was behind, they weren’t able to work on the material for the charms test. Instead, they spent their time on rudimentary charms concepts that they had learned in past years. 

They worked for an hour before Rolanda had to leave to go to Quidditch practice, and Minerva headed back to her dorm.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

That evening, Minerva was hanging out in her dorm with the other fifth year Gryffindor girls. Minerva was half-heartedly listening to her peers as they gossiped. She had long ago lost track of which of her friends liked which boy, and which boys the group had deemed off limits for various reasons (most recently, she remembered, Tom, because even though he was good looking, he, like many Slytherins, was a psycho who hated muggle borns).

Minerva rarely added to such conversations. It made her uncomfortable to say negative things about people behind their backs. The few times she did she had been paranoid for days after that the people she had spoken about had found out. Gossiping also made her anxious because if those people said such things about other people to her, it made her worried about what they might say about her when she wasn’t around.

Minerva was probably the only one of all seven of them that never talked about a boy she liked. But then again, nobody ever asked. Everyone was always too eager to talk about their own drama. Besides, Minerva may have gotten flustered around a few boys sometimes, but she had never been infatuated in the way some of the other girls described. She sort of wished she had. It sounded so exciting, and then she would have something to talk about to the other girls for once, instead of just listening.

Suddenly, an owl tapped at the window, catching all of the girls attention. They paused their conversation to see who had gotten a letter so late. Sally pushed the window open, allowing the owl to come in. The bird flew to Minerva, dropping a letter, before flying back out into the night sky. Minerva opened the envelope, and straightened the sloppily folded piece of parchment within, but before she could properly read the note, Sally spoke, causing Minerva to look up instead.

“Ooooh,” she squealed, clapping her hands together, “That’s a school owl. Well, who’s it from? Is it a boy, Minerva?” Sally looked around at the other girls “I bet it is. Minerva is so private, we probably wouldn’t find out she was seeing someone until she was planning a wedding.”

Minerva didn’t feel that she was that private. It occurred to her that maybe Lucy had noticed her lack of contribution when boy talking. Minerva was surprised. Since nobody had said anything before, she had assumed her roommates hadn’t noticed.

Minerva glanced down at the note. “No, it’s just from Hooch. I’m tutoring her, and she wants to know when we should next meet.” She folded up the letter, creating new, neater creases. She then put it on her bedside table, making a mental note to respond tomorrow morning.

“Hmmm,” Sally said, by far the loudest, and biggest gossip of the group. “Be careful not to spend too much time with that one. People say she’s a queer. They’ll start to talk if you hang out with people like that.”

Who ‘they’ were was a mystery to Minerva. She just shrugged. She had never heard that rumor before, but she supposed it made sense. Rolanda was one of only two girls at Hogwarts currently on a Quidditch team, and last year, had gotten a pixie cut, making her look more masculine. Minerva wondered if Rolanda really was.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous Lucy,” Poppy butted in, “No one in their right mind would think Minerva Ms. goody-two-shoes Mcgonagall would be a queer. Besides, those rumors are only that— rumors. I haven’t heard anyone say that Hooch is definitely gay. Just that they suspect it. And really Lucy, even if Hooch was, since when has it been guilty by association. If so, we’d all be whores thanks to you.” After Poppy finished, she raised her eyebrows in what seemed to Minerva to be almost a challenge.

Lucy’s face colored. Loving gossip had led Lucy to become the center of it last year. After spreading rumors about so many students, many were more than happy to talk about the fact that she was caught half naked with a boy in a broom closet. A boy who wasn’t even her boyfriend.

The Gryffindor girls in Minerva’s year had their difference, but for the most part, they were fairly loyal to each other, so none of them had actively participated in said gossip, but it had blown up so much at the time that they had all most definitely known about it

Minerva felt rather bad for Lucy. After the scandal her boyfriend broke up with her, and, much to Lucy’s dismay, no boy had been interested in her since. She was still sometimes called names by a few students.

Even though it did feel a little mean, Minerva was grateful that Poppy had defended her. She really hadn’t had any idea how to reply to Lucy. As the other girls went back to their chatter, laughing and agreeing with Poppy before moving on to other topics, Minerva relaxed back into the drowsy state she had been in before the owl from Rolanda had arrived. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day was a Saturday, and so, since the weather was still nice, Poppy and Minerva decided to go outside after breakfast.

They were walking around the black lake in a comfortable silence, when Poppy began hesitantly speaking. “Lucy is an idiot you know.” Poppy was staring at Minerva, as if trying to read her expression.

“Poppy, that isn’t nice to say,” Minerva replied jokingly, but also partly serious. “Why are you bringing her up anyways?”

Poppy shrugged. “You know, there isn’t anything wrong with being queer. My aunt is — well, you know — she lives with her good friend.”

Minerva hadn’t known that. She was glad Poppy had told her, though she wasn’t sure why she care. Minerva decided not to worry about that, instead she thought about how she could respond. She didn’t know what to say, and was feeling a bit uncomfortable. “So?” Minerva asked. As soon as she said the words, she regretted the defensive tone she had used. 

Poppy stared at Minerva, not saying anything for a few seconds. “I just wanted to let you know, I don’t care who you fancy. You’ll still be my best friend.”

Minerva didn’t say anything. 

Eventually, Poppy continued, now frowning slightly. “I might not care who you like, but I do care how you act. Just don’t be an ass to Hooch over something so stupid, okay?”

Minerva nodded stiffly. “Of course.”

Poppy nodded back, and smiled, and began talking about Sammy, her on again off again (but right now very much on) boyfriend, effectively dissolving the tension.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Minerva and Rolanda agreed to meet every weekday except for Thursdays (Minerva would have her meeting with Dumbledore, and Rolanda had Quidditch practice Thursdays anyways) from five until six. So when Monday came around, Minerva found herself going straight to the library after classes. At least today Poppy joined her, since it wasn’t nice outside and they had a test to study for. 

She should really enjoy the time she had with Poppy, Minerva thought. In a few weeks, Poppy would begin helping at the infirmary on Saturdays, and since they would pretty much have opposite schedules at that point, with Minerva tutoring on weekday afternoons and Poppy busy all Saturday, she wouldn’t be able to spend much time with Poppy outside of classes. 

When Rolanda came, Poppy got up to leave, smiling and nodding curtly at the Ravenclaw. Then she turned to her friend, “see you later Minerva.”

Rolanda was a bit disheveled looking, Minerva noted. Rolanda’s cheeks were flushed and her hair looked windswept. Her hair was wet— Quidditch practice, Minerva remembered — and her clothes were wrinkly. But, Minerva thought to herself, it looked rather good on the other girl.

Minerva licked her lips, then blinked a few times, as she realized that she was staring. “Erm, did you do the reading I told you to do this weekend?”

“No,” Rolanda replied. 

Minerva glared halfheartedly. She didn’t really care that much how Rolanda did. It was Rolanda’s life after all. But she thought that it might help the other girl, which was sort of her job right now.

“Minerva,” Rolanda whined, “it was the weekend.”

Minerva huffed, annoyed. “You know, most people have to work on the weekend. But even if they didn’t. You haven’t been doing work for years. You have a lot to catch up on. If you want to pass your O.W.L’s, you are going to need to start doing work outside of class and our time together. And don’t you dare use Quidditch as an excuse, or I won’t hesitate to tell Dumbledore you should be taken off the team.”

Minerva doubted that Dumbledore would forbid Rolanda from playing quidditch. She wasn’t even sure he had the authority to do so since he wasn’t her head of house. Still, the threat seemed to work, Minerva thought as she glanced at Rolanda, who was reluctantly (but, thank Merlin, without anymore complaining) getting her books out.

They spent the time studying charms, Minerva trying to prepare Rolanda for the test tomorrow. By the end of their hour, Rolanda was still hopelessly lost.

“Well,” Minerva said as they were packing up “you might pass.”

“Oh, don’t worry so much Minerva. This wouldn’t be the first time I fail a test. But I’ll get better. With your help.” Rolanda smiled, waving goodbye, and heading out of the library.

She was quite charming, Minerva thought. Minerva imagined Rolanda must think her depressingly bookish and boring, but she was still so nice to Minerva, always making jokes with her. It all made Minerva feel very included, but somehow a bit socially incompetent. She wished she could banter as easily as Rolanda, or even Lucy, did.

After Rolanda left, Minerva realized that she was smiling. She arranged her face more neutrally, and left the library, deciding on walking around the castle a bit before heading back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty similar to Monday. Minerva was very busy because the things she was doing with Rolanda were rather remedial, so she had to do her own studying and homework afterwards. 

Despite the extra workload, she was surprised at the extent to which she enjoyed her time with Rolanda. Rolanda was kind and funny, and she was so different from the Gryffindor girls Minerva usually spoke to.

Instead of discussing the merits of different beauty potions, Rolanda talked about Quidditch. Minerva was also surprised to learn that Rolanda followed politics closely, and could passionately discuss both social and economic issues. After a few short but extremely enjoyable discussions, Minerva was enthralled. 

It wasn’t that Minerva didn’t value the relationships she had with her fellow Gryffindors. She was quite grateful for their friendship, and she really did enjoyed talking about beauty and relationships sometimes, but the novelty of Rolanda’s conversations really were thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter gets longer! XD  
> This was the first chapter I actually read through multiple times. At some point, I will probably go back through this whole story and edit it, but for now, I just want to enjoy writing without worrying too much about how things are worded. I hope it isn't too painful to read...


	4. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolanda and Minerva spend time together after tutoring. Poppy seems to have opinions, but doesn't share them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like an idiot, I changed the title of this story. I really hated the old one. Hopefully people will re-find this story…
> 
> Also, I haven’t updated in awhile, so I posted this chapter without properly editing it, because I wanted to get something out.

Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty similar to Monday. Minerva was very busy because the things she was doing with Rolanda were rather remedial, so she had to do her own studying and homework afterwards. 

Despite the extra workload, she was surprised at the extent to which she enjoyed her time with Rolanda. Rolanda was kind and funny, and she was so different from the Gryffindor girls Minerva usually spoke to.

Instead of discussing the merits of different beauty potions, Rolanda talked about Quidditch. Minerva was also surprised to learn that Rolanda followed politics closely, and could passionately discuss both social and economic issues. 

It wasn’t that Minerva didn’t value the relationships she had with her fellow Gryffindors. She was quite grateful for their friendship, and she really did enjoyed talking about beauty and relationships sometimes, but the novelty of Rolanda’s conversations really were thrilling.

On Thursday, Minerva completed her homework before excitedly making her way to Dumbledore’s office. After a lengthy discussion about different things Minerva could pursue during her independent study, they decided upon working towards an animagus.

It was an ambitious endeavor. Becoming an animagus was exceedingly difficult, and few people ever succeeded. Moreover, though Albus knew the theory well, and would be able to guide her and make sure she was didn’t hurt herself when trying to transform, he was not an animagus himself, and so could only offer her so much guidance.

There was a good chance she would fail, Albus warned her. And if that did happen, she would have little to show on her resume for their time together. Minerva decided she would risk it. 

Becoming an animagus was sort of like learning a foreign language in that it was easiest to master at a younger age. As one grew older, their body became more used to its own form and way of thinking, so becoming an animagus became more difficult. 

Hundreds of years ago, parents would teach children to become animagi when they were as young as six, but now, that was considered barbaric. If children transformed before they stopped growing, it could negatively effect their bone structure and appearance. There were also psychological dangers. Those who spent too much of their youth in animagus form sometimes adopted emotional qualities of the animals they impersonated.

Minerva had stopped growing a few years ago, and so it was the perfect time for her to start learning. Dumbledore was a bit concerned that her brain wasn’t yet fully developed, but the general consensus from the books they skimmed was that the brain was developed enough at sixteen that transforming wouldn’t cause any harm.

Albus recommended that Minerva go to the library and skim some books before they began practicing next week, and Minerva left, a few minutes early. As she walked back to her dormitory, exhausted and ready to go to sleep for the night (despite the fact that it was only a quarter to eight) she wondered if Rolanda had done the reading she had assigned. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Minerva walked to the library on Friday well rested after having gone to bed much earlier than she normally did the night before. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Rolanda already there, with her head dutifully bent over a book. 

Minerva flopped down on the chair next to the Ravenclaw. Rolanda looked up and smiled. “Just have to finish the reading you assigned. I’ll be done by five, I promise.”

Rolanda must not have Quidditch practice today, Minerva thought absently. Minerva examined the other girl, who seemed too immersed in the potions text book she was reading to notice. She looked awful. She had bags under her eyes, and her short hair, which was normally carefully styled, was a mess. The expression on her face was one of fatigue, and, Minerva noticed, her lips were chapped, as though she was dehydrated.

Minerva didn’t say anything, instead she took out her own work, preparing to start on her own homework before four when she would start giving Rolanda her attention.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Minerva glanced at the girl next to her, curious if Rolanda had gotten distracted from her work in the half hour they’d been sitting next to each other. She was surprised to find that the other girl was asleep, forehead resting on an open page of the potions text book she’d been reading earlier.

Minerva hesitated, unsure if she should wake the other girl or not. On the one hand, it was almost four, and they should really start soon. On the other hand, Rolanda really did look like she needed the rest. In the end, Minerva decided to wake the other girl. She couldn’t just leave the girl asleep in the library, and if it wasn’t for her tutoring responsibilities, she would be leaving the library soon.

Minerva tapped Rolanda’s shoulder, shaking her gently. “Rolanda?” Minerva said quietly, trying to wake the other girl without annoying the other students in the library. 

“Hrmf,” Rolanda replied, blinking and lifting her head. She stared at Minerva with bleary eyes.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night?” Minerva questioned.

Rolanda frowned. “No, I didn’t. I was at that party. Urgh, I feel awful. I wish I didn’t go.”

Minerva didn’t know there was a party last night. “Why on a school night?” She questioned.

Rolanda stared, still looking only half awake. “It’s easier not to get caught, since teachers don’t think there’ll be parties on school nights.”

Minerva nodded. She supposed that made sense. “Well, you're too tired to learn anything right now. Let’s nix today, just this once.”   
“Merlin, Minerva, thank you!” Rolanda replied, putting her books in her bag. “I’ll do all the reading you assigned, I promise.”

Minerva nodded, happy enough to have her Friday free, she got up to leave as well. “I’ll hold you to that you know.” She smiled and gave a little wave “See you on Monday.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was mid-November, and the past few weeks had gone by rather smoothly as Minerva grew comfortable with her new schedule. It was a Friday, and Minerva was in the library with Rolanda. Their hour was just about ending, when Rolanda glanced out the window.

“Minerva,” she exclaimed, interrupting the explanation Minerva was in the middle of giving her, “its snowing! First time this year. Let’s go out after this. I think that it’s just lovely to walk in fresh snow.” 

Minerva was surprised. Rolanda and she had gotten along surprisingly well during their time in the library, but that friendship had never extended outside of the library, where they largely ignored each other, interacting within their separate friend circles.

Minerva nodded. “Okay,” she said, “we might as well go now. Our hour is basically up, and it’s already getting dark.”

“Great Minerva, thanks!”

Both girls packed their bags, and headed to their dorms, agreeing to meet in the great hall after they went to pick up their jackets. Minerva walked briskly, not wanting to make the other girl wait for her.

Minerva grabbed her jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf before heading to the great hall. She got there before Rolanda, so she stood waiting a few minutes before the other girl arrived.

They headed outside in comfortable silence. Occasionally, exchanging a few words. At one point, Minerva mentioned that before she had gotten to know Rolanda, she had considered her a bit of an ass.

Rolanda looked surprised. “Then why’d you agree to tutor me?” She questioned.

“Dumbledore didn’t tell you? We made a deal. I tutor you, and in exchange he tutors me.”

“But why d’you need Albus to tutor you in transfiguration — you’re brilliant at the subject.”

Minerva felt her cheeks warm at the complement, and was about to explain to Rolanda why she had gone to Dumbledore when the Ravenclaw interrupted.

“Do you fancy him?” Rolanda was frowning, and her nose was scrunched up a bit.

Minerva blanched. Did Rolanda really think that she fancied Dumbledore? Her professor. “No. That’s ludicrous Rolanda, honestly.”

“Is it really? You aren’t desperate like me — you’ll do just fine without his help — but your making more of a sacrifice than I am. Besides, I know you used to hate me, hiding your emotions has never been your strength.”

“It is ludicrous. Yes, I am putting in more work for less than you Rolanda, but the truth is, not everyone has family that can bail them out. My dad is a muggle minister, and my mum gave up magic when she married him. They don’t have connections in the Wizarding world. And to top that off I am a bloody witch. You know how much sexism there still is in most fields Rolanda, I can’t afford to mess up, and I’ll be dammed if I don’t take every opportunity I can scavenge, no matter how dull it might seem to you.”

“Erm, okay Minerva, sorry. I was mostly joking. I didn’t know you’d be so sensitive. But I suppose it was pretty awful of me to assume your motives were sexual. Probably rooted in unconscious sexism. I’m an idiot.”

Minerva nodded, smiling, and they kept walking in comfortable silence.

“But I reserve the right to tease you about Albus in the future. It is just too fun to see you riled up like that. Just know it is all in good fun, yeah?” Rolanda said, breaking the silence.

Minerva laughed, rolling her eyes. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Minerva got back to her dormitory a few hours later, (Rolanda and she had so enjoyed their walk they had continued through the castle when it became too dark and cold outside) it was empty, except for Poppy, who was lounging on her bed, reading a mystery book.

“You’re back,” Poppy said, never looking up from her book. “Where’d you go? I thought you were coming back here after you tutoring session.”

“Well, Rolanda and I decided to go on a walk. It was quite lovely.”

Poppy looked up from her book, marking her page and snapping it shut. She stared at Minerva for a moment before acknowledging what she said with a “Hmmmm”.

Minerva fidgeted for a moment, before Poppy got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Poppy had always gone to sleep earlier and gotten up earlier than all their other dorm mates, including Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always seemed unrealistic to me that the marauders would succeed at becoming animagi at such a young age when there were only a few wizards and witches in Britain who had the skill. This is my explanation. Note that adverse effect of transforming at a young age were possible, not constant. By the time the marauders became animagi, they were old enough that, while still possible (and most would agree not worth the risk), it would have been unlikely that such transformations would harm them in any way. In any case, chances are, the marauders were not aware of such dangers, nor the advantage their youth gave them. They weren’t exactly a book smart group (except for Remus, but I don’t think he was as involved, since he didn’t become an animagus anyways).


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolanda and Minerva go flying together. Later, Minerva realizes something about her feelings for Rolanda while thinking about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your review Kate! It was so sweet!

As the weeks went on, Poppy became more and more seriously involved with her boyfriend. On the one hand, Minerva was hurt by this. She and Poppy had been close ever since second year, and for the first time they weren’t talking as much. On the other hand, Minerva supposed it was just as well. She was spending more and more time with Rolanda. 

After studying together, or even on weekends, they would walk or talk together. They would often find some hidden alcove to sit together in, tucked away from the rest of the school. They would spend hours just sitting together, enjoying the peacefulness of each others company. Minerva was surprised by this other calm side of Rolanda.

As spring approached and the days grew warmer, they started spending more and more time outside together. Though not particularly sporty, Minerva had always loved the outdoors, a love Poppy had never quite shared. It was nice to spend time with Rolanda, who enjoyed being outside just as much, if not more than, Minerva.

One Friday in early May, Minerva was particularly stressed. O.W.L’s, which had seemed like a distant concern before were now fast approaching. It felt as if she had done nothing but attend class and study the past week.

When Rolanda slid into the seat next to her, Minerva realized that she just couldn’t stomach it any more. She needed a break.

“Do you want to go flying?” She asked Rolanda. “We’ve been studying all week. Let’s have a little fun, yeah?”

Rolanda grinned, dropping the books that she’d been in the process of taking out back into her bag. “I didn’t know you liked to fly.”

They began walking, and Minerva felt relieved to be stretching her back and neck, which ached after sitting bent over books for so long.

“I do enjoy flying sometimes, but I’m not passionate about it like you are.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Rolanda summoning her broom from her dormitory. When Rolanda found out that Minerva didn’t have a broom, she suggested that they ride together on Rolanda’s broom, since the shack where the school brooms were kept was probably locked. And even if it wasn’t, those brooms were rubbish.

They flew around the castle and the grounds, Minerva pressed up against Rolanda’s back, gripping her waste. After about half an hour of flying with a bit of relaxed conversation, Rolanda steered her broom to the ground.

“I’ve got to change for practice now,” Rolanda said reluctantly. “Thanks for flying with me. It was so nice to fly for fun for once.” Rolanda then hugged Minerva.

Minerva’s first thought was that she hoped she didn’t smell too bad, as she realized that she was a bit sweaty from flying. Her second thought was one of content. It felt pleasant warm and safe to hug her friend. 

After a moment, Rolanda stepped away, heading to the locker room with one last wave. Minerva thought about going back inside, and remembered the heaps of studying that remained. Her heart sunk. Maybe, she thought, she could stay and watch the quidditch practice, she thought. 

She made her decision, heading to the stands to find a seat. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Rolanda was gorgeous when she flew, Minerva thought, mesmerized as she watched her friend practice. 

After a moment, Minerva sobered. She tore her gaze away from the quidditch pitch, and looked instead at the forbidden forest, thinking. Thinking about things she had perhaps suspected —known, she admitted — for some time. 

She thought about it, remembering her past experiences. She had first suspected at the end of third year, when she’d sat behind Lorena Lovegood in arithmancy. She’d only spoken to the Hufflepuff once or twice, but Minerva still somehow knew all about the other girl from listening quietly as Lorena laughed with her friends, or when Minerva observed the ways she tilted her head as she flirted with the boy to her right. 

Minerva had described the reason she was distracted, and therefore a bit confused in arithmancy to Poppy, who had laughed and said it sounded like Minerva fancied someone. Poppy had gone on to ask who the boy was that was distracting Minerva so. Minerva had never responded.

Instead, she wondered. Was it possible that she had a crush on Lorena? Of course not. Minerva wasn’t gay. She had no problem with people who were, but she wasn’t. 

But did that make it messed up of her to obsess over Lorena like she did? Perverted in some odd way? For months, she pushed thoughts about her sexuality away, content to appreciate Lorena’s back in arithmancy, until one day, while Minerva was lying in her dormitory, it hit her. She realized that maybe she was gay. 

It took Minerva a few months thinking it over before she decided that yes, she truly was. Once she realized this, vowed to never act on any such feelings. She didn’t need to marry, Minerva decided, for the one thing she knew with certainty was that it wasn’t worth getting caught as a homosexual. Her life would be ruined. She’d never get a good job, and she would be a social outcast. No matter what Minerva may feel, being queer wasn’t an option.

But here Minerva now was, ogling one of her closest friends, who, judging by the way she presented herself, was likely queer. She remembered just this afternoon hugging her. Touching her. Confiding in her. Thinking about her. 

Minerva got up. She had to go. She needed to think. Or maybe sleep. Or cry. She wasn’t sure.

As Minerva headed back to the Gryffindor common room, she realized that she had been pushing thoughts of Rolanda away for awhile. Desperately trying to ignore her growing crush on her friend. 

Minerva’s troubles must have shown on her face, because when she sat down on the sofa Poppy was lounging on in the common room, Poppy looked at her with worry.

“What’s wrong Minerva?”

Minerva opened her mouth to respond, but instead, she started crying. After a moment she wiped her cheeks, embarrassed. “It’s nothing,” she murmured, heading up to the privacy of her bed. 

Minerva sighed as she closed the curtains around her bed. She needed to think. But before she had a chance to do much of anything, Poppy pulled the curtains around Minerva’s bed open, slipping inside onto Minerva’s bed. 

“Hooch is an ass,” Poppy said after a moment. 

Minerva thought she agreed, with that statement, but was confused about why Poppy thought so right now. “What?”

“She’s why you’re crying right? I know you spent the afternoon with her. You two… got in a fight or something?”

Minerva nodded. That was close enough, she supposed.

“Well, I’ve never liked her,” Poppy replied. 

Minerva frowned. “But you were the one who told me to be nice to her.” 

“Yeah. I don’t think she deserves to be bullied over her sexuality.” Poppy shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean I think she’s an angel.”

Minerva didn’t reply curling up into a ball and resting her head on her friend’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so Minerva has realized her own feelings, even if she hasn't admitted them to anyone. I am planning to have her talk to Poppy before things progress with Rolanda. Time also needs to be spent with Dumbledore...


	6. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva has a discussion with Poppy. Then she becomes an animagus. The next day, Minerva tutors Rolanda, and they get a little off topic in the beginning.

The next day, Minerva and Poppy were studying together in the Gryffindor common room. With all her studying and tutoring, Minerva had procrastinated on a huge ancient runes assignment that was due on Monday. The common room was mostly empty, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. 

Minerva really had to write her paper. She had waited much too long already, and as a result, she feared it already wouldn’t be her best work. But she just couldn’t focus on school. All she could think about was Rolanda. Well, not just Rolanda. Not really Rolanda at all. It was more about herself. Now, she wasn’t just admiring a pretty girl. She couldn’t chalk it up to admiration. She really truly fancied another girl.

Minerva sighed. She needed her friend. If she was going to focus, she needed to talk this out with Poppy. Minerva glanced at her friend, who was reading a book (she’d apparently been studying with her boyfriend all week and was somehow done with all her homework.

While Poppy had pushed Minerva to confide in her a bit last night, this morning, she acted as if nothing had happened. Minerva wondered if Poppy realized she was still upset and was just ignoring it for Minerva’s sake. If she was, Minerva appreciated the gesture. It allowed at least some of Minerva’s dignity to remain intact.

“I went flying with Rolanda yesterday.”

Poppy’s eyes immediately snapped to Minerva’s. She then glanced back down at her book, closing it slowly. 

“Then I watched her fly. And when I watched her fly, I realized…” Minerva stopped, worried that if she continued she would burst into tears. After a moment of silence, Minerva felt collected enough to continue, “I realized I — I — I think I fancy her.”

After a couple of seconds, Poppy snorted. “We have very different taste Minerva.”

“She’s a girl, Poppy. You don’t find it at all surprising that I might be gay?”

Poppy shrugged. “Well, that isn’t surprising. I mean, you often talk about how beautiful different girls are. And you’ve always said you never wanted to get married. I’ve always assumed that’s because you knew you’d never want to marry a man. And last year, when you talked about that person in arithmancy you fancied, you never specified a gender, which takes a lot of focus, there’d be no reason to do that if —“

“Okay, okay, I get it. I was pretty obvious about the whole thing.”

“No. You weren’t. I’m just your best friend, so I pick up on subtle things.” Poppy grinned. “Also, I am a genius.”

Minerva laughed. 

Poppy wrinkled her nose. “Honestly though Minerva, Hooch? You’ve got shit taste.”

Minerva frowned. “What do you have against Rolanda?”

“She is just so immature. Have you heard her jokes? They are more crass than those of a third year boy’s. And she doesn’t care about school.” Poppy said the last sentence as thought it was a bigger crime than murder.

“She doesn’t usually make the dumb jokes with me. She knows I don’t like them. She is honestly really sweet.”

“Too good to be true? Maybe it is. Minerva, just be careful with her, okay? I’ve heard she’s a bit of a player.”

Minerva nodded in response, and Poppy went back to her book. Minerva was stunned. Poppy didn’t seem to care that Minerva was gay. In fact, Poppy had said that she had suspected it for some time. Minerva thought about all the times Poppy had hugged her. Confided in her. Merlin, Poppy would even change in front of Minerva. If Poppy had treated her so normally when she had suspected her friend was gay, Minerva thought in relief, she probably wouldn’t treat Minerva any differently now that she knew for sure.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Thursday evening, Minerva found herself in Dumbledore’s office for her their weekly meetings. While Minerva was a bit overwhelmed with schoolwork, she had been not slacked off at all in her quest to become an animagus. 

Minerva was so close. She wanted to become an animagus before the school year ended. Magic was similar to learning a sport, or learning to play an instrument. If you went a long time without doing it, you’d fall behind, and have to work to catch back up. But once a specific skill was completely learned, it was more like riding a bike, in that it probably would never have to be entirely relearned.

Minerva had been waking up an hour early every morning to do the work Dumbledore assigned. When she had the energy and time, she would also do more in the evening.

And then, fifteen minutes into their lesson for the day, Minerva got it. She was a cat! She jumped, purring with happiness and running a bit around the room before transforming back into human form. 

She’d done it! She was an animagus. Minerva sat for a moment, thinking. As long as she managed to do well on her NEWT’s in two years, and keep her grades up, it should be easy for her to get an apprenticeship. 

But the next two years. Minerva looked up at Dumbledore. She would miss spending time with him. After they spent time practicing, they would usually spend time discussing things. Sometimes, it would be based off an article from a transfiguration journal Dumbledore would lend her. Sometimes they would talk about other things, entirely unrelated to transfiguration.

Minerva realized that they would probably have one more lesson together, to make sure Minerva didn’t have any problems, and then she’d be on her own.

“Congratulations Minerva! I am so impressed by the dedication you have shown over this past school year.”

“Thank you for working with me Professor. I know you’ve been busy lately with the war. I, I really appreciate it. And I’ve also enjoyed our time together. I’ll be a bit sad to see our meetings come to an end.” 

“I have enjoyed our time together as well,” Dumbledore replied. “We can continue to discuss transfiguration Thursday evenings as we have been doing. There is no reason that should stop since you are now an animagus. It is important that you continue to stimulate your mind and challenge yourself Minerva. Apprenticeships are extremely difficult. You should continue to work to be truly prepared for the hardships that await you once you get one.”

“Thank you professor, that would be lovely.”

There was a pause, and Dumbledore poured himself and Minerva some tea. 

“Now,” Dumbledore said, “let’s discuss registering you as an animagus.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Did something happen last night with Dumbledore?” Rolanda wiggled her eyebrows. “Is it possible that your love for my cousin isn’t unrequited after all?”

Minerva’s good mood, which had lingered as a result of her achievement the night before, dampened a bit. Poppy was right. Rolanda really could be an ass. Why did Rolanda have to ask things in the most obnoxious way possible?

“I’m an animagus now. Last night with Dumbledore, I finally succeeded. That is why I’m so happy.” Minerva knew Rolanda was just teasing her, but it was a bit painful now that Minerva had realized her feelings towards the other girl. It felt like a reminder that, even if Rolanda might be gay, she’d assume Minerva was straight, probably unless Minerva specifically told her otherwise. And Minerva knew she would never reveal her sexuality. However much she wanted to, it was too much of a risk. 

“Ah, so you think that’ll give you a better shot with him. Makes sense, I guess. But y’know, relationships aren’t like job applications. It’s usually less about academic skills, and more about other things. Personality… sexual skill maybe…”

“Oh? Are you speaking from experience?” Minerva retorted.

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” Rolanda winked.

Minerva knew it was meant to be a joke. Rolanda was about as unladylike as a girl could be. Still, Minerva couldn’t stop herself from pressing further. “Not if the lady is kissing other ladies. No, you are right. She usually doesn’t.”

There was a tense silence as the girls stared at each other.

“Yes, that is true,” Rolanda finally said, “Homosexuality isn’t usually flouted. But Minerva, are trying to imply something about me? Because if you are, I’d much prefer you say it more directly.”

Minerva shrugged. “It’s just, people say you’re queer, and I thought that was probably why you… deflected my question.”

“They are right,” Rolanda said softly, looking at the ground, “I am, as you put it, queer.” 

Minerva let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

Rolanda looked up, frowning. “Does that… make you… uncomfortable?”

Minerva shook her head. “Only a little bit.” There was a pause. “You are the first homosexual I’ve ever met.”

At that, Rolanda laughed, and suddenly, the tension was diffused. “Merlin Minerva, no I am not. You just don’t realize who is.”

“Well, how do you know?” Minerva questioned.

Rolanda grinned. “When a bird makes out with you, that’s a pretty good indicator.” 

Minerva was surprised. “You’ve made out with people?”

Rolanda nodded.

“At Hogwarts?”

Another nod.

“Who?”

Rolanda frowned. “Minerva, I’m not outing anyone.”

“Okay,” Minerva said, a bit embarrassed, she hadn’t even thought about that. How Rolanda couldn’t talk about past relationships for fear of ramifications for her exes. “Sorry to ask. I was just curious. I wasn’t going to gossip to anyone. Are you — are you seeing someone right now?”

Rolanda shook her head. Then she grinned, “Why? D’you wanna be my wingwoman?”

Minerva laughed, “I was just curious.”

“Uh, Minerva, we should probably get to schoolwork. As much as I adore talking to you about my love life, I am actually looking forward to the possibility of passing my O.W.L’s.”

“Right, of course.”

Minerva was surprised to find that lately, Rolanda had been a rather dedicated student. A few months ago she had been shocked to learn that Rolanda had started studying on Thursdays and over the weekend when they didn’t meet. While Rolanda probably wouldn’t get any Outstandings on her O.W.L’s, she should pass them all, and Minerva was hoping she could get mostly Exceeds Expectations. 

Overall, Minerva was quite impressed with how far Rolanda had come. If she had been asked in the fall what grades Rolanda might receive, she would have guessed that, if Rolanda put in the effort, she might get some Acceptables, but that Poors and Dreadfuls would be more likely. 

Minerva thought about her own studying. Because she had devoted so much time to becoming an animagus and tutoring Rolanda, Minerva doubted she would get all Outstandings, as she had originally hoped. It wasn’t that big of a deal though. O.W.L.’s weren’t nearly as important as N.E.W.T.’s. Since she had gotten such a big project out of the way so early, she would now have more time to study seventh year, as she wouldn’t need to scramble to pad her resume.


	7. Chapter 7: The End of Fifth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth years complete their O.W.L's, and Poppy has a development with her relationship. The school year ends and Minerva says goodbye to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter… oops ;)

O.W.L.’s were over! They were done, free for an entire summer. Free from another important test for two whole years. Minerva was relieved. As they were leaving the Great Hall, Poppy murmured that she had to go meet up with her Sammy, who had said he wanted to talk after their O.W.L’s were there to distract them. Poppy had told Minerva about this last night, with much excitement, and a little bit of fear. She had no idea what Sammy needed to talk to her about, she had told Minerva.

Minerva nodded, waving goodbye to her friend and wishing her luck with her boyfriend. Minerva really did hope it went well. Usually when Poppy and Sammy got together, they would break up after a few months, but they had been happily together for the entire school year. Minerva knew how much Poppy adored Sammy, and hoped that they had finally found a way to happily be together. 

Minerva wondered off, deciding that she would find Rolanda, and ask her how she did on her examination. After a few minutes of walking, Minerva found the Ravenclaw sitting under a tree by the Black Lake, staring out at the water.

Minerva went over, sitting next to her friend. 

Rolanda smiled at her, “How’d it go?” She asked.

“Ugh, I can’t tell,” Minerva replied, “How about you?”

Rolanda looked back out at the water. “It went better than I ever could’ve hoped a year ago. Min, thank you so much. I know… I know you think I don’t deserve your help, and that I’m just a spoilt child with connections, but I really do appreciate everything you’ve done.”

The first thing Minerva thought, was that Rolanda had called her Min. She’d never let anyone except for her father call her that before. It had always felt too… personal. Or like it was demeaning. Minerva smiled. When Rolanda said it though, it felt right. It made her feel protected, and understood by her friend.

Then Minerva thought about the rest of what Rolanda had said. “Rolanda, I didn’t mind at all. Actually, I did at first, but now, I honestly enjoy the time we spend together.”

“How could you not?” Rolanda replied jokingly. “I’m great company.”

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking, before deciding to go on a broom ride to celebrate the end of their exams. When it started to become dusk, they decided to head inside and back to their dormitories. 

When Minerva got to the Gryffindor common room, she decided to take a shower, since she was sweaty from flying with Rolanda. After her shower, she trudged into her dormitory, clean, tired, and very content.

The only other girl in the dormitory was Poppy. Everyone else was probably still out celebrating the end of exams.

“Hey Poppy,” Minerva greeted as she unmade her bed, getting it ready to sleep in.

“Hi,” Poppy replied shakily, looking up.

Minerva looked at her friend. Poppy’s cheeks were tearstained and she looked miserable, as though she might burst into tears at any moment. 

“What happened?” Minerva asked, sliding next Poppy on her bed.

“Sammy, he — he — he b-br- he broke up with me!” And then, tears flooded Poppy’s eyes again. “He… said that he’s been wanting to for a few months now, but he didn’t want to do it when it would be such a big distraction from our O.W.L’s. He acted like I should be grateful that he was considerate! Then I found out that he’s been seeing Lucille for the past few weeks. He… cheated on me.”

Minerva stared at her friend, heartbroken on her behalf, and hugged her, rubbing her back lightly in an attempt to comfort her.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
On the train back home for the summer, Minerva and Poppy agreed to write at least once a week. They had never really kept in touch over the summer before, but Poppy wanted to. She was angry that she had devoted so much time to Sammy, and as a result her friendship with Minerva had suffered. Minerva agreed with some trepidation.

Minerva didn’t really know what one wrote about in letters that weren’t for a specific purpose, but she supposed this would be the best way to learn. 

When they got off the train, they hugged, saying their goodbyes, and Minerva left to find her two brothers, who were already standing with their parents waiting for them.

Minerva ran to her family, hugging her father.

“Papa, I missed you so much!” She buried her face in his chest as she let his smell engulf her. Then, she hugged her mother, before the family left. Minerva loved Hogwarts, and would miss her friends, but she supposed she was also looking forward to going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been looking forward to having Rolanda call Minerva Min. Mostly because it is less typing for me. XP

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would really appreciate a beta if anyone is interested. :)  
> Also, please please please comment, it would mean so much to me just to know someone has read this!


End file.
